Mission: Aquire Kong
by WeirdNikkii
Summary: So how exactly DID Murdoc aquire Kong? The details have all been kept in the dark, but now it's time to shed some light on the Gorillaz's past and their home. R&R por favor!
1. Notes & Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz, lyrics, characters, or anything like that. They belong to Damon and Jamie...lucky guys.**

Before starting this story I would like to point out a few things that will help you as you read the story I'm about to share:

**1. **Let's remember, Gorillaz goes back as early as 1997, when Murdoc gave 2D his first fracture.

**2. **Fast forward a bit. Kong Studios was acquired by Murdoc in 1999 where they recorded their first album...not much is known about how the property was acquired, exactly. When he bought it there was a shady and haunted history about it.

**3. **Upon this detail, let's go back in time a bit and we find that their first show was in 1998. They played at the Camden Brownhouse. Now, if they were the Gorillaz at this point, obviously, they'd have to have Noodle to be, in fact, Gorillaz, not Gorilla when Paula was still around. At this show is where they got signed to EMI label.

**4. **Reviewing all this, I assume Noodle was not delivered to Kong Studios, Essex. She was delivered to...wherever Murdoc, 2D, and Russel were staying before. _If anyone knows where, please send me the info A.S.A.P_. As for now let's just say it was a flat in the shady regions of Essex.

**5. **Now, let's go back to information on Kong Studios. We all know it has a shady and haunted background. It was also a landfill and a run down cemetery. Kinda creepy, yeah? And where did that cemetery come from? And how exactly did Murdoc get this place?

The story that I am about to tell is an idea I had about Kong Studios was before it was...Kong Studios, how Murdoc acquired it, and explain some of the bizarre happenings that go about in the place that people would rather die than call home. **REMEMBER! This is only an idea! It's most likely not what actually happened! If I get a few details wrong here or there, I'm sorry and you can call me stupid.** And to continue on with all of this, some of the events might not go in chronological order...deal with it, it'll help the story. I would also like to say that this story is my brain child, I have put a lot of time and research into this. Please don't steal. Arigatou.

------

**Prologue: **

The vehicle was beaten up, so beat up that anyone passing by, even those who considered themselves experts when it came to cars, different models, and all that jazz probably wouldn't have been able to tell you what it was for their life. Yes, it was that beaten up and further more, it was a miracle it was still running. It had, in fact, been rammed through a building. The driver of this car had to be insane, a nutter, barking mad, loco, and all the other terms in the book to describe just plain crazy to be driving such a thing. However, there's a fine line between just plain crazy and genius, and it was the only thing he had. The crazy driver had been on his own way on his little pathetic, almost daily routine. A stop for cigarettes were a must, no exceptions. Unfortunately for him, it was a good forty-five minute drive just for his precious death-sticks. He had been banned from all of the local tobacco and drug stores for stealing and...other reasons. So this led him through a drive through the country side of the rolling fields and uneven terrain of Essex. Our driver was surprised the road was even paved...even if it did need some TLC here and there. Didn't matter. Today was different. He'd been driving this road almost every other day for months now and something had started to catch his eye. About half way through the fields, there was always a thin fog that started only a few yards off the road and it would grow with the distance. It all built up to make great towers of clouds, keeping whatever was behind them unseen. Assuming that it just covered up some town, the driver didn't care, he had the cigarettes on his mind. However, as the days driving stretched into a few weeks, and then months, the driver noticed that the fog never shifted or left. It stayed the same...always covering up whatever it was hiding. The weather in the U.K was always a bit odd though, and he just wrote it off as that...at first. But a few days ago, he had started to notice figures moving about in the fog...which seemed to emerge from the clouds. It had taken him a while to notice but when he did another odd thing happened. While he was trying to make out the shape of these figures, seeing if they were female, they would quickly scamper away back into their clouded hideout. Today the figures were more distinctive. Once again the figures ran back into the clouded shelter as soon as the driver took any notice of them. His mind debated with itself. His curiosity was one of the wrestlers while the other was his addiction to cigarettes that he knew he would quickly run out of soon if he didn't get to a tobacco store that was still willing to sell to him. However, curiosity beat out the addiction. The wheel of the beat up car was turned and the tires squealed with protest as the car lurched off the road and into the field. The engine grumbled as it bumped its way over the uneven terrain and into the fog. The mountains made of clouds were further off than they looked though, causing the driver to curse at himself when he realized this...the tobacco store would be closing soon and this delay would surely cause him to go a day without cigarettes...an almost unbearable thought. However, there was no turning back now, seeing as for once something had, in fact, beaten out his addiction.

It took a while for the montane clouds to finally come close to the driver. He sped up the car just a little due to his growing impatience. He then glanced over at the passenger seat and spotted a cigarette that he had left the other day. With his right hand he picked it up. Carefully and skillfully he balanced his knee under the wheel, keeping the car from swerving as he shoved his left a hand in his coat pocket and fished out a lighter. With a slight smirk at his small talent, his lit the cigarette and took a deep drag as he carefully put the lighter back in his pocket and patted it fondly. It was, in fact, one of his best friends. His left hand returned to the steering wheel as he looked back up, only to be blinded by the thick montane clouds. Before he knew it, the clouds had engulfed him. The fog that made up these clouds were so dense...he could barely see his nose in front of his face. Cursing, he put his other hand back onto the wheel to keep the car from swerving one way or another. The living cigarette was held between his lips. Luckily the car didn't dip into any pot holes or big ditches..., if it did, the car probably would have given up the ghost, leaving him there to die. But instead the car finally broke out at the other side of the fog. The sight that greeted the driver's eyes was amazing. It caused him to have his jaw fall agape, the cigarette to fall onto his lap, and thus it burned a tiny hole on the thigh of his pants. But Murdoc Niccals took no notice. He was too infatuated with the view.


	2. Part 1: Take Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz. Oh sad days...**

PLEASE READ NOTES AND PROLOG FIRST!

This story will make _no sense _whatsoever if you don't read them first!

------

**Part 1: Take Control**

The flat wasn't exactly what you'd consider nice. It was dingy and dark. Old wood paneling covered the walls, but it was nothing fancy. In fact, the panels were starting to crack and fall apart. The living situation was awkward, too It was cramped when it came to two people, and they had four people jammed in there. Also accounted for the instruments which only took up more space: Russel's drum set, 2D's multiple keyboards, Murdoc's bass, and Noodle's guitar The guitar was the biggest issue. They had to fight the little Jap to let go of it when it came to bedtime. No one could blame her though, it was the only thing she had when she arrived and it was a security blanket for her. The issue of taking the guitar away still arose anyway. She'd yell at them in rapid Japanese while Russel would have to hold her to the best of his ability as 2D tried to calm the frustrated girl down as he tugged the Gibson Les Paul guitar from her death grip. Typically this would piss off Murdoc, causing him to yell at Russel to shut the girl up. Russel, being Russel, would start threatening the bassist with the idea of yet another broken nose. Among brining up this situation, 2D would remember Paula and give up his mission of taking the guitar. He would shut himself up in his closet that he converted into a room for the rest of the night, leaving the little girl victorious with her guitar. She'd sit on her sofa, beaming at Russel and Murdoc, as she'd fondly pluck away at soft riffs. It was the only reason Murdoc decided to let her stay, she was good, damn good, at guitar, and the girl was only ten. He could only imagine what she'd be like in a few more years from now...perhaps better than Hendrix himself...

The night was like any other: Noodle screaming, 2D shutting himself up in his makeshift room, and Russel and Murdoc's exchanging threats. Noodle was perched on the sofa that had became her bed. She had already changed into one of 2D's t-shirts, her pajamas for now. Since day one, the sofa had been hers. She had claimed it and no one wanted to argue after they saw her practicing karate the day after she had arrived. Actually, the only time she set the guitar down was when she took time to practice the martial art. One time 2D had made a mistake of trying to hide the instrument to avoid the nightly struggle. This only led from him to get knocked out by the screaming Japanese girl and obtain new bruise on his head.

With her guitar in hands, she could feel eyes getting heavy.

"Dussel-san?" the girl yawned. The R's in Murdoc's and Russel's name gave her a hard time though. In her language there was no such sound, she tried her best but is still came out sounding like a _d_ to the English speakers. She had picked up their names quickly. The dark skinned one was Russel, the one with the blue hair was 2D, and the creepy one with green skin was Murdoc. Murdoc liked to yell and smoke. Russel seemed to have a blue friend hanging around that she saw every so often when he was asleep, and 2D always seemed a bit spaced out but underneath that she could tell he was sad. understood her none the less.

"Yea?" His American accent was think and he looked over at the ten-year-old from the chair he was sitting in. She gave him a small smile and yawned again.

"Oyasuminasai."

Russel nodded slightly, figuring it meant 'good-night' since she only said that to him before she fell asleep. With that she pulled an old knitted blanket around her and stretched out on the sofa, carefully placing her guitar beside her and holding on loosely to the neck of it. She was tiny so both her and the guitar could fit on the width of the sofa comfortably. Russel couldn't help but to smile a little. Noodle was cute and she seemed to look up to him as a father figure. The language barrier frustrated him sometimes when they couldn't get their points across to each other, but somehow they managed. He considered trying to teach the girl English, and he knew eventually that he would have to. However, he didn't know a lick of Japanese and it'd be hard to translate things for her. It had been on his mind to pick up a Japanese-English dictionary, but that would mean he'd have to borrow the car from Murdoc, and that always took a few days of convincing or a quick pounding. Beating up the bassist was out of the question now though...Noodle would scream in terror if any of them started to beat up the other two men living in the house. To be frank, Russel had grown somewhat attached to the girl and he didn't want neighbors to hear her screaming and call child protection services. Sure, she screamed a lot, it was one of her few ways to communicate, but she always screamed the loudest when it came to watching the men beat each other up.

Around the time that Russel decided he'd just take Noodle for a long walk to the nearest book store the next day, Murdoc came into the living room and took a seat next to Russel. As usual, a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"I bloody 'ate this place," snapped the Satanist looking around at the fading wood panels. Russel looked over at Murdoc, not sure if he wanted to start a conversation with him, which would probably only end up in a yelling match, leading to the waking of the sleeping Jap.

"Need to find somethin' different," Murdoc continued after taking a swig of the bottle's bittersweet contents. Russel raised an eyebrow. He knew that Murdoc was well aware of their financial situation and the fact that they could barely afford the place they were in now. "An' I think I found us a place." Russel raised both of his eyebrows,

"Yo gotta be kiddin' me, man."

Murdoc gave one of his soul-chilling grins, "It's a real fix-er-uper...require some work...but we could be livin' in our own recordin' studio...custom made an' wot not." All Russel could hear coming out of his band mate's mouth was some illegal drug talking that he probably smoked in his room.

"An' how we gonna afford that shit?" asked Russel trying to put the bassist back in his place.

"We'll...get our profits from the land," Murdoc chuckled. Russel shook his head, "Crazy, man. That's what chou are."

Murdoc cackled again. The conversation was about to take a very awkward and uncomfortable turn.

"E'er kill anybody, Russ?"

Even though the topic was random and the mention of it confused Russel, he went into defense mode none the less. It hadn't been that long since his new found friends had been shot down and although their spirits remained with him for a while, only one was still around. Murdoc knew it was a touchy subject with the New Yorker, but then again, Murdoc wasn't one to have much empathy.

"Yo know what that's like for me," Russel growled, white eyes narrowing, "see anything die an' they end up in my head. Don' ever bring that up again, fucking cracker ass."

Murdoc shrugged, trying to get his point across so he could reveal his master plan. "Well, you got Del outta the situation. Don' like 'im too much, but at least 'e can rap. Might use 'im on the album. Think of it this way, lards, kill more people, get more spirits, and more uses come from them."

Russel's eye twitched. Not very many people knew about Del and what really had happened to Russel in his past. And no longer did Russel want any more demons or spirits in his head. Del he was fine with, but as for more? No thanks. He crossed his thick, dark arms.

"Del don' do anything on command. He do what he wants."

Like clock work, Russel suddenly drifted off into a light slumber. If anyone else were to see this, they'd think he was a heroin addict. Murdoc knew better and didn't even flinch. A blue cloud rose from Russel and then took a more human like figure. It was a hybird of a ghost and human to be more exact. His 'skin' was blue and transparent, but his eyes matched Russel's...white, glowing, and somewhat lifeless. It was Del, the spirit of Russel's deceased friend from New York that decided to share a body with him.

"'Ello, Del," Murdoc mummbled.

"What's this I hear 'bout you hating on me?" Del snapped, hovering over the ground a little.

"Don' take it personal, ya pansy," snarled Murdoc as a 'thank-you' for Del's ever so kind greeting, "don' like the population in general. Now, need to ask ya a few favors." Del nodded absently, obviously not amused.

"Firs' off, I know ya can rap," stated Murdoc rubbing the stubby hair on his chin, "I've 'eard ya at night, when Russ's sleepin'. I'm thinking that'd be nice on the album. Ya up for it?" Del tilted his transparent blue head slowly side to side. It would be nice, finally being able to get some of his work recorded...but then again...if Murdoc was in control...

"I think about it."

"An' second off, how about sharing Russ again?" The spirit's lip's twitched as Mudoc drug his freakishly long tongue over his green teeth. Not exactly a pretty sight.

"What you talkin' 'bout?"

"I'm sayin'," started Murdoc, his grin growing a little bit more, "tha' the boy migh' be gettin' a few more spirits 'is way."

"You talkin' about that land you want, huh?" asked Del gliding a little bit closer to Murdoc. Del was a spirit and advantages came with that. Sometimes he could hear other's ideas, pick up vibes, and all that good stuff. And it wasn't just something that happened once in a while like when he was alive, it was stronger now that he was technically dead. It came in helpful if one was around Murdoc. He reeked with the plan he had been formulating in his mind all day. His eyes squinted as he looked at the bassist. "Gonna kill off all those people, Muds, jus' for some land?"

"Damn right I am," hissed Murdoc. "An' you're going to 'elp out."

Del's eyes narrowed even more.

"No."

"Want to be on the album?" asked Murdoc, a grin curling at his lips. He knew that Del wanted to be a musician in life, and since he was dead, he didn't have much of a chance of fulfilling that goal in the afterlife. But here Murdoc Niccals was, giving him one last chance, perhaps his very last, and one that he was lucky to have. Murdoc knew that he wouldn't be able to resist. Del then discovered that temptation existed in the afterlife as well.

"Aw'ight," sighed Del, "Whaddya want me to do?" Murdoc's grin got about as evil and as big as it got before he started telling Del all the little details of his master plan.

Russel awoke to find Murdoc in front of him, devilish grin on his face, tipped back in his chair, Cuban-heeled boots on the table, the bottle of alcohol empty, and arms behind the head. He blinked a few times, realizing that Del must have came for a visit.

"Nice chatten' with ya," Murdoc sneered as he got up and sauntered off to his room. Russel cursed under his breath, whatever Del had said or agreed to, Murdoc liked it and was probably now using him as a pawn in whatever the demon had up his sleeves.

"You got some explain to do," Russel growled. Inside his head he could hear Del chuckled mischievously, but no answer. Sighing with frustration, the big man heaved himself out of the chair and trudged off to the room that had been deemed his for the rest of the night.

Noodle was the first to wake up. As a matter of fact, she was always the first to wake up. The Jap sat up on the sofa and lifted up the guitar and sat the butt of it on the instrument on the ground, leaving her to grip the neck. With her spare hand she rubbed her eyes, right eye first, left second...just a small habit she had developed since arriving at this weird place. Then again, she couldn't remember a thing from before...where she had been, what she had done, her family...nothing. All she knew was that she could play the guitar and kick someone's ass karate style if she wanted and needed to. Her stomach felt empty; she was hungry. It was time to find 2D...he always fed her breakfast. Usually Russel would serve her food, but he never got up early enough. The first morning at her new home the girl tried waking Russel up, but he wouldn't budge. That's when she met Del. With no proper explanation, the Jap was terrified of the spirit in Russel's room and refused to go into the room while her main caretaker was asleep. No, Russel wasn't her breakfast feeder. Her next choice was 2D because Murdoc was obviously not an option. She slid off the sofa and dragged the guitar along side her as she walked down the small hall way and knocked on the first door to the right. The closet...or 2D's room. Pressing her ear to the door she heard bed sheets shuffling and then a muffled voice.

"Nan desu ka?" she tilted her head to the side. Then the voice from within became recognizable and audible.

"Tha' ya, Noodle, luv?" 2D's voice was groggy.

"Hai, sou desu," she replied, somehow knowing that he had asked if it was her, "Ohayou gozaimasu." Deep down she knew that he couldn't understand a word she was saying which saddened her a little. However, she felt like she had a bond with the man that had blue hair. More important, a Zen bond. The door opened slightly to reveal 2D only donning his red plaid pajama pants.

""Ello, luv," he smiled warmly at her. "Good morning to ya." She smiled back at him and gave a quick hug, arms wrapping around his waist, guitar swinging behind him. 2D smiled sleepily and ruffled the girl's dark hair when her heard her stomach growl. She pulled back from the hug and looked up at 2D.

"Asagohan o kudasai."

2D raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was trying to put the pieces together while at the same time damning Murdoc once again for running into him with that piece of crap car that the Satanist still owned. Noodle stepped back from him, pointed at her stomach and rubbed it. Her guitar had still been in her other hand the whole time.

"Hungry?" 2D asked.

She opened her mouth and pointed at it. 2D, now understanding, walked over to the kitchen. He shivered as the carpet turned to vinyl flooring, which was cold against his bare feet. He opened the fridge door to realize that there wasn't much of an option...last night's spaghetti was probably the best thing he could find. He pulled out the container that kept the cold spaghetti prisoner and showed it to Noodle. Knowing the drill, she was already seated at the small, makeshift dining room table, guitar at her side, as she swung her legs beneath her.

"Iie, kekkou desu," she spoke rapidly as she wrinkled her nose when her eyes got a glimpse at the frozen pasta.

"Yea," said 2D, "it still looks good, huh?" After grabbing a random fork off the counter, and stabbing it into the noodles, he set the table in front of her. In return, she gave him a glare.

"Iie," she muttered at him, lifting a small fist. 2D finally got the hint and pulled the container away from her sight, scared of yet another beating from the girl. Even though her eyes were partially covered by black messy bangs, he could tell she was glaring at him. It was silent for a few minutes, the level of awkwardness rising with every passing second. 2D inwardly groaned, he wasn't the best choice to be taking care of a child. Even more, one that he couldn't understand. The girl started looking around the kitchen, scanning every inch of it. Then her gazing stopped.

"Budou!" Noodle screeched. "Budou ga hoshii desu!"

2D jumped back, a bit startled by the sudden yelling.  
"Wh-what?"

"Budou!" Her eyes stared hungrily at the fruit basket that sat up on the counter. Russel had restocked in a few days ago and Murdoc didn't eat fruit. If it hadn't been for those two facts the fruit simply wouldn't have been there. She pointed at the fruit basket.

"Are wa nan desu ka?"

2D walked over to it and picked up an apple, offering it to her.

"Iie." He wasn't that smart, but he was able to figure out that 'iie' meant 'no' after the incident they had just had. He put the apple back down and pulled out a pair. "Iie." A banana. "Iie."

Grapes. "Hai! Sore!"

He was about to set the grapes back down but then his paper-for-brains kicked in and realized that she had said something different. Did it mean yes? Carefully and slowly he approached the hungry girl. Her eyes zeroed in on the grapes.

"Budou o kudasai," her voice was soft now as her free tiny hand reached out for the grapes. 2D placed the fruit into her extended hand and smiled at her.

"Doumo." She smiled back at him before she tenderly plucked one of the grapes from the vine and savored it. 2D sat across from her and listened. Something was strange though...it was silent. That wasn't normal here at all.

"Noodle?" he asked looking around the flat.

"Hai?"

"'As any one left yet?" Noodle looked up from her grapes to the blue haired man and rolled her eyes.

"Wakarimasen."

The mobile that was left on the table from the previous night suddenly began to ring. 2D, not realizing it was his, ignored it. After a few rings, he got annoyed with the irritating sound and using his paper-for-brains mind, decided it must have been one of Murdoc's nightly whores calling.

"Murdoc!" 2D screamed, "your phone's ringin'!" There was no reply. Noodle rolled her eyes again and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi." She listened in for a second and her nose wrinkled. "2D wa ima imasen!"

2D snapped to attention and realized it was, in fact, his mobile!

"Who was tha'?" 2D pointed at the phone. Noodle pointed at it as well.

"Denwa."

"Who was tha'?" 2D repeated himself. Noodle raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Who wa-sss thah," Noodle said proudly pointing at the mobile. 2D moaned. Now was definitely not the best time for her to be picking up English, and not from _him_ most of all!

"It's not called a 'who was tha'" it's a '_mobile_.'" Noodle raised her eyebrow again.

"Mo...Mo-beel?"

"Yes, mobile," 2D sighed, "Who," he made an obvious shoulder shrug, his arms out and bent and palms up, "did you talk to," he made a 'mobile' out of his hand using his thumb and pinkie and placed to his ear, "on the mobile?" He pointed to the cell phone again.

"Mo-beel!" Noodle shrieked. "Mo-beel!"

"I know it's a mobile!" 2D snapped. "Who just called on it though?"

Noodle looked up at him, her eyes widened at his raised voice. The mobile started to ring again. Noodle jumped at the sudden noise and looked down at the topic of their conversation once again.

"Muddoc-san," she hissed

"'Ow do ya know tha'?" He looked confused. Noodle nudged the ringing phone closer to 2D. It took 2D a second to realize that the mobile needed to be answer. His large hands fumbled with the phone as he accepted the call and brought it to his ear.

"'Ello?" Noodle watched as 2D's black and bruised eyes widened.

"I didn' know it wos _my_ mobile ah' firs', Muds! The girl got to it firs'!" Noodle chuckled at the note of panic in her companion's voice. "No, won't 'appen again, promise." He slumped down into his chair. "Ya want me to get Russel?" Eyebrows arched. "Why?" Yelling could be heard over the phone from Murdoc. Noodle sighed and went back to eating her grapes. She didn't understand a word Murdoc was saying to 2D, and she had decided to stop listening due to that fact. However, she had a feeling Murdoc was up to no good and the rest of her housemates were about to get dragged into this new and twisted situation.

**A.N: Yay? Nay? I personally love this story but I'm going to need all the support I can get if I'm going to complete it! R&R is VERY appreciated! **


End file.
